warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Slug gunner fan
Reply from DOC111 about canon issues Sorry for not responding sooner, was busy. Now in response. *The tag isn't an insult towards you. First of all i didn't put it there as i am not an admin. Second, its really just a joke among the 40k community about the quality of (or lack) Matt Ward's work. Dont take it personally its just humour. *All space marines are warrior monks and not something juvenile like "badass", though they completely are. They are monastic fraternities in nature, sharing the genetic codes of their common primarch who is in many ways their father (and recognized as too) making them brothers. *I HIGHLY recommend you do not make any timeline related project yet. Those are very large communal undertakings that are best made with lots of experiance with fluff and lore. I didn't try till i had been here for a few years. The site had it's own process to make them so that everyone cant make one on a win then abandon it. *I appreciate you trying not to interfere with canon and other fanon, i really do. But thats what fanon is, making something that coexists with the universe without conflicting it. And there is no reason to act upset, people here give feedback. *As for music. Please think this out loud loud. These post-human warrior monks, psyconditoned to be beyond human in body, mind and soul, play music from year post-2000 (this is the year 41,000) riding into battle? Is that suppose to be taken seriously? Im sorry but its true. *As for the whole "experiment" and attached to mortal forces, im saying it now, its not going to happen, not even as an experiment. At the end of the Horus Heresy itself under the reformations, the Astartes, Army, and Navy were seperated to never let one man have so much power. Space Marines really dont need more than their Serfs for anything else. A company alone can take a planet. And the standards of Space Marines far outstrip the abilities of mortal soldiers, even elites, by quantum leaps. No one here means offense in any way, shape, or form. I just wanted to point out issues that conflict with canon. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 05:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) response from Primarch11 to comment on Emperor's Iron That's why its a secret. Primarch11 20:01, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Imposter101 about argument on KOTF talk page In the mess of a message you sent to me, you claim I requite permission to make comments about your Space marine chapter and then go on to call me a Communist. Do you know what a Communist is, or are you just trolling? I have hope for the latter, because I hope no human being could utter the words you did with any form of seriousness around it. That comment ether confirms you are ignorant and know nothing of what Communism is, or are just are really blatant troll. I hope for the latter because what you just sent me has caused brain damage. My doctors claim I may only have a few more days because of the sheer levels of stupidity contained within the comment. *Facepalm* Communism was the idea of a society run by an equal class. No leaders, gods or kings. It would be a perfect society. You should know that the USSR, NK, Cuba and China have adopted socialist ideologies and lack any form of communist nature to them. Sadly you don't, and have resorted to the word as an insult. A poor and flawed one. --Imposter101 (talk) 17:16, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Solomus-Blackwing about Primarch articles I read your message on Supah's talk page, and while I'm sure you'd love to make a Primarch article, the answer is no. It's not that you have a bad idea, its just that this wiki has stuck by the rule of no missing primarchs for some time, and we don't plan to change that. The reason? Simple, if we made it so that people could make primarchs, then everyone would want to make their own, overpowered, son of the emperor. The only exception to this rule is if you make an AT, which is a community project which not only requires people to help you with it, it requires the permission of an admin. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 17:22, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough I suppose, though the rule still stands. As for not wanting to make one, why else would you have proposed the idea in the first place? It's pretty much like saying: "Hey, I have this idea for an article, oh, I don't want to make it, I just have an idea." Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 17:34, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Slug, but the rule stands. I am well aware of the fact that the second and eleventh Primarchs and their Legions were left blank so that fans could create their own. However this rule was set in place because if it wasn't there everyone would make those Legions and thier primarchs. The Site would be flooded with those kinds of articles, and for that matter such articles only rarely turn out good as fans too often go over the top with their fan made creations while trying to make their Legions and Primarchs match the canon Legions in ability and/or prestige. I appreciate that you probably have ideas for the lost Primarchs, and would like to post them. I completely understand because such thoughts have gone through my head as well. However I firmly believe that the rule helps ensure the quality of the site. If you are adamant about your ideas there are plenty of other sites that host 40k fanfiction that do not have rules that aren't as stringent as ours. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Facepalm wasn't me, it was Imposter. Ave Dominus Nox! (talk) 15:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Advice from Trulyrandom about not making enemies Hi, I've been reading the comments you've been sending back and fourth between Solo and Imposter, and I would like to make a few points. Firstly, don't go around arguing and making enemies on the wiki. It will get you no were and you'll end up with everyone turning against you. Secondly, no, we as humans do not seek personal wealth and gain as part of our nature. That is a value taught to us by society via brainwashing us from birth (the same thing goes for morals, ethics, ect.). We are actually programmed to seek the furtherance of the race as a hole rather than thinking for our selves. Finally, don't use communism as a insult. It firstly makes you appear narrow minded (i.e. as a dickhead) and has noble intentions, but as you have stated is flawed and therefore ends up in corruption and the like. And before you start saying that it contradicts it's self, if the entire world was communist then there wouldn't be any leaders, just people helping each other out. Trulyrandom (talk) 21:15, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Reply from DOC111 about Iron Krakens idea Sure, i'll help you. Firstly though, avoid the path of a GK successor. Its just that being the decendents of the bestest and most awesomest and purest chapter (Damn it Ward) may rub people in the wrong direction. HOWEVER a Iron Hands successor that is completely feasible. Mind you that despite the rumour created by fans (quoting Supa here) chapters are not created to fight one single enemy. But they still can hate one enemy above all others and focuse more on that threat. So heres my idea, Iron Krakens (maybe Iron Gauntlets?), of the 15th Founding. They retain their forebearers hatred of flesh and weakness, resulting in heavy use of their bionics. They could hold a burning hatred of Chaos, namely the traitor legions because of the Drop Site Massacre. This can be furthered by several tragedies resulting in their single minded hatred and even paranoia. Less flesh means less flaws in their mind (sorta true). They could also as a result of fighting Chaos a high number of Librarians in their ranks, like mechanical psykers, that would be cool. Hope this helps and i recommend that you read up on the Iron Hands to get a feel for them. If i think of anything else i'll let you know. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 18:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) There is no need for a obscure founding, any that you wish will do. Personally I always use the number that best fits the "feel" of the chapter. Perhaps they hate them because Fulgrim killed Ferrus Manus? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 19:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) No reason why you cant say they have heavily used bionics. Doesn't mean they use a seperate robotic body. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:12, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Vivaporius about Ordo Seruitia Sure. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:45, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Supabadmarine about Adeptus Orkstartes Sure. Just remember to add the humor template to the article. Also when you mnessage someone remember to sign your posts. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 21:00, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply from DOC111 about Iron Krakens allies Dont know, in the middle of some construction. But what are your plans for the Nova Hounds? -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 20:59, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Legionaire22 about talkbox Reply from Lither about talkbox It's fairly easy. Just create a page called Template:SGFsig. Then, copy-pasta the code below into the page. } }} Fill in everything. Be aware that in visual mode you'll probably see a puzzle piece if you visit the page after saving it. When you've done that, to use it just go . --Lither My talk My wiki 07:42, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Reply from DOC111 about combat engineer chapter The Imperial Fists are the known loyalists for siege craft, but there are others out there. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 17:27, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Response from Kasrkinveteran about article problems sry for the missing templates and grammar issues on my article. i fixed it Kasrkinveteran (talk) 10:01, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Kasrkinveteran Response from Kadjah Thoris about Order of the Silver Skull No actually. I was thinking of the Silver Skull of St. Silvana Kadjah Thoris (talk) 00:23, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Message from T42 about IDEA!!! SLUUUG! HAD A BRILLIANT IDEA CONSERNING YOUR Keepers Of the Flame, chat with me when ya can.T42 (talk) 01:54, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Slug.. How would you like to have your KOTF be the first foes of my Robo Marines, The Draugar? T42 (talk) 15:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok heres the idea, the Robo marines are my only way of brining warrior like the ledgendary Thunder Warriors into the 40th milleineum. They were programmed to fight using the same tatics and are as effective in battle as the Thunder Warriors(who could kill five times thier number in space marines) and also have all the beinifits of being pure machines, and the pitfalls as well. I was actually thinking they could attack your Space Marines while they are lost in the warp. They are called the Draugar and number only 60 but 60x5 is...Alot. I just need a chapter to give a soild pounding to. Also i havent worked out how the Draugar would replenish thier numbers, im assumeing that the Heretek in charge of them would have them supoorted by a warband of Chaos space marines that im working on as we speak. And would only use the Draugar as elite 1st company esq fighters. T42 (talk) 16:11, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok the Warband is called The Undying and they would be operaiting around the time of the Damoclies Gulf Crusaide.T42 (talk) 16:42, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Supabadmarine about Nuke-obsessed Warband The concept is okay, but the name sounds like something out of an old superhero comic. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:07, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Supabadmarine to complaint about Imposter and Scourge Slug, if you want them to stop then quit reacting to them. As you have stated they are provoking you so that they can get a reaction. Just grow some thicker skin and they'll stop. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 22:12, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Response from Kadjah Thoris about Knights of the Watch colour changes I have to rewrite that to be clearer. They leave the left shoulder in the old paint just like Deathwatch unless they sign on for good in which case that pauldron is painted over too. I guess they assume the armor shares their decision or something.I'll have to think about recruits.... Since they don't have a fortess monestary as such they'd probably have an apprentice system like the Templars.....Kadjah Thoris (talk) 22:58, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Response from Kadjah Thoris about lots and lots of Sisters of Battle I went a little crazy with the Sister of Battle painter program I admit. But with all these Space Marines the Sisterhood NEEDS some serious representation. :-DKadjah Thoris (talk) 21:41, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Message from Jochannon about TEMPLATE Hey, dude, I copied from your Children of Thorns to make a Chaos Space Marine Warband Template, I hope you don't mind. Jochannon (talk) 13:04, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Dude, I love Sabaton! I listen to them a lot. Jochannon (talk) 01:14, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Response from Kadjah Thoris about "This is Sparta!" I normally don't bother with the property box. Kadjah Thoris (talk) 21:02, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Response from Kadjah Thoris about 'Gates Of Fire'. Sure, all Chaos warband welcome! Mind you Xeraz WILL insist on his authority and try to enforce it if resisted. On the other hand he's a good employer with lots of benefits.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:20, September 10, 2013 (UTC) A tithe of men and machines should be satisfactory. Kyrkee will probably be 'friendly' if Tzeentch is guiding them but watch her carefully.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 17:31, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Reply from Supahbadmarine about Blood Angels successor possible issue Sure. It's all good. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 20:07, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Reply from DOC111 about Alternate Timeline issue I'm on it. -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 21:01, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Heretical reply from pap Zoulou about shared taste in music I love more sabaton than you ;)Papa zoulou (talk) 21:42, January 20, 2014 (UTC) I'm good at history, lets try. Manu of their songs are about the world war(price of à mile, white death etc) war(art of war (the book)) or simply METAL (masters of the world) oh and one of them (back in control ) Is about the falklands(iron lady).Papa zoulou (talk) 22:10, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Slug, "Minion of the Great Deceiver!" is the default message/reason for when an admin bans someone from either the chat or the wiki.-- Solomus-BlackWing -(''Talk'' |My Sandbox) 21:34, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Your guess is as good as mine. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 16:09, February 22, 2014 (UTC) It's nothing personal. Chat has been disabled for the foreseeable future by my own volition. If Psy has an issue, tell him to bring it up himself. Also, if you continue to make slanderous and defaming settlements related to any user doing the "dirty work" of another without genuine evidence, then you will be banned for one day under the Minor Offenses, First Offense clause and each offence thereafter with a more severe ban. --'KhalaelMy Talk' 19:19, February 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello and greetings. I recently made my first page on the wiki, for it to be immediately accused of not being canon. Which is fine, of course, if it isnt. But I dont really want to commit to this wiki if my ideas will just be deleted later. Which of course is fine if they contradict the canon. But as I was saying, the guy who said it was not canon told me that I should talk to you about them. My pages are here: http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Chrylli http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Operation_endgame - Danke, mein gut freund. .Talik (talk) 23:06, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Why am I not in the allies? Ouinn. Plus, you said bad things in chat, stays in chat--When the traitors hand strike, it strikes with the force of a legion! (talk) 17:42, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Feel Free to use the Hellgates, but you'll have to fight your way throught the Hell Warder chapters.Kadjah Thoris (talk) 19:13, June 20, 2017 (UTC)